Disgaea: A Story Long Forgotten
by AnnaleeWalker
Summary: Taking place in an alternate netherworld newly appointed young overlord Zigfried has always put under high expectations from his father and many others while growing up as a child. But one day his world is turned upside down when he gets caught up in an unsuspecting fight between what he thinks is a few demons and ends up saving an angel instead.


**Disgaea:**  
**A Story Long Forgotten**

**Story Synopsis:**

_Taking place in an alternate netherworld newly appointed young overlord Zigfried has always put under high expectations from his father and many others while growing up as a child. But one day his world is turned upside down when he gets caught up in an unsuspecting fight between what he thinks is a few demons and ends up saving an angel instead. And thus the radical adventure filled with laughs and perhaps soon to be love begins with these two._

**Chapter One:**

A soft breeze was seen blowing across the landscape of one of the many netherworld's out there. As a castle was seen towering into the sky it was a castle of great architectural achievement that spread out a great distance. Inside Zigfried was pacing the halls deep in thought. Still young but mostly in what would be the teen years he was anxiously waiting on news of his ill father. The doors swung open suddenly and Zigfried came to an abrupt stop. Looking at the doctor who stood there Zigfried said, "Well what is it tell me!" "The overlord has passed on." Said the doctor calmly.

Zigfried was silent knowing it was unheard of for demons to show any emotions. He then finally said, "I see very well then you may leave your payment will be sent out as soon as I handle some other matters." The doctor left and Zigfried marched right toward his father's office after that. "Everything was as it should be now and with his father's passing Zigfried was now the new overlord. And he was well prepared for it or so he thought. After the first week of never ending paper work he thought it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Then the second week had come and it seemed to drag on forever. Sitting at the desk looking over some documents Zigfried was silent as he was working. The servants in the area suddenly jumped though when he finally exploded yelling, "I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE, I SHOULDN'T BE STUCK DOING THIS CRAP THAT'S WHAT SERVANTS ARE FOR!" Standing up pissed after that he stormed out and everyone was fast to get out of his way as he went down the halls now in a foul mood. He needed a break and decided to leave the castle for the time being to get his mind off all that cursed paper work. Going to a local town he entered a pub and sat down at the bar counter. He ordered a drink and once it was served paid the bartender.

He was about to take a sip when he heard a ruckus behind him between a few demons. One of them being a woman who was being harassed it seems by the other two. "You two are the biggest pigs ever you know that! Go back to the swamp you came from!" Said the girl. "Oh she's a feisty one ain't she bro?" Said the larger of the two demons. Zigfried just rolled his eyes frowning at the sight. He wasn't going to involve himself, that was until a bar chair went flying and broke across his back causing him to spill his drink.

Now even more pissed then before he stood up and walked over grabbing one of the two punching him through the wall yelling, "Pay up right now! You just wasted my drink!" "Beat it junior, this don't involve you!" Said the other lunging at Zigfried who blocked him with one foot and then sent him crashing on the other side of the bar. The girl just stood there in shock as a brawl had broken out between the three. Those two clowns were no competition for Zigfried and after all was said and done he had them both hanging off the ceiling light.

Dusting himself off he said, "Idiots... honestly who do you think you're messing with..." He then rounded on the girl and marched over grabbing her sleeve taking her out of what was left of the bar after that brawl. "Um where you taking me?" She asked as they walked. "Stop asking questions and think about it for a moment. Do you really want to be there when those two assholes wake up again?" Zigfried said eying her. "Good point but you know you can let go of me now. I know how to walk too you know." She said smiling. Zigfried stopped abruptly and whipped around yelling, "Are you mocking me!"

"No I was just merely stating so-" She said but cut off when she saw him get even more angry. "Look I should be fine now thanks for saving me but I really should be going now. Sorry I have nothing to give you in return." She said. "Your name perhaps?" Asked Zigfried. She looked at him before saying, "Gabriella that's my name and you are?" "Zigfried... that's Overlord Zigfried to you though." He said frowning slightly.

"There they are!" Yelled a voice and Zigfried blocked a few projectiles that were aimed at him. Though when a grenade blew up on him he was now mad. "Hey you creeps that was cheap and you know it!" Yelled Gabriella as she saw her and Zigfried now surrounded. "So you wanna play dirty fine then I've had enough of you jerks!" She said and Zigfried went wide eyed as a pair of white wings appeared on her back and she took flight. "I normally don't like picking on the weak but for you guys I'll make an exception!" Said Gabriella as a bow appeared in her hand. "Celestial arrows!" She said and before any of the demons could react a barrage of arrow had struck them all and destroyed them on the spot. Landing her bow disappeared and Gabriella said, "Phew.. now that's what I call taking out the trash.

She then noticed Zigfried just staring at her and she said, "What... is there something on my face?" "YOU MORON!" Zigfried exploded and she fell on her ass startled. "You're an angel from Celestia! You lied to me how dare you!" Yelled Zigfried. "Lied!? I did no such thing you're the one who mistook me for a demon!" Said Gabriella. "You dare to question me the overlord!? I should have you beheaded on the spot for lying to me about your origins!" Zigfried snapped. "You know you are the most spoiled brat I've ever met grow up you ignorant child!" Said Gabriella glaring at Zigfried.

Zigfried had finally snapped and before Gabriella could react she found herself caught up in chains. "You are coming with me!" Said Zigfried as he jerked her along. Gabriella frowned and just walked along saying, "If you kill me it'll just result in an invasion of your world." "Who said I was going to kill you? For your insulting words you'll be scrubbing my floors for the rest of your days and working as my servant. And trust me my castle can get very grimy." Said Zigfried with an evil grin.

"Oh I'm so scared please don't make me do the toilets as well!" Said Gabriella rolling her eyes sarcastically. Seeing the castle come in view she frowned slightly preparing herself for some down and dirty work. They entered inside and soon Gabriella found herself scrubbing the kitchen floors. Sighing as she rubbed her wrist where the mark had been placed. She now was unable to escape thanks to having the seal placed on her.

She blinked when she noticed a dozen or so eyes peeping from her from various places around the kitchen. "You all can come out... I don't bite..." Said Gabriella sighing as she stood up. Out popped the prinnies after that and they all gathered around her. One spoke up saying, "So you working for the overlord now too dood?" "Yeah and and I'll say one thing not by choice either." Said Gabriella. "Stop screwing around and get back to work!" Yelled an angry voice and the prinnies took off leaving Gabriella standing there alone now. Frowning she saw Zigfried walk in and close the door. "Alright you get to work cooking me a meal woman I'm starving and those prinnies are horrible cooks. And it better be good otherwise you won't be allowed to eat for a week." Said Zigfried firmly.

"Well then what would his overlord like to eat?" Asked Gabriella sarcastically. "I don't care as long as it's good." Said Zigfried marching out the doors snapping shut. A while later he returned and saw a three course meal set out for him. Taking a seat he said, "Not bad you know your stuff I'll admit. He had finished everything within twenty minutes and Gabriella said, "Was the meal to your liking my lord?" "Actually it was for once a meal that didn't taste like crap." Said Zigfried. "Glad you like it because now I got the pay back just I wanted." Said Gabriella with a laugh.

"Huh what did you do woman!" Yelled Zigfried standing up. "Oh just added a special ingredient. A super dosage of a fine laxative!" Said Gabriella holding up the bottle. "Why you!" Yelled Zigfried his fist flaring up but he paled when his stomach gurgled. "BATHROOM!" He yelled running out of the kitchen at a blazing speed. Gabriella laughed and said, "I guess mother was right when she said I wasn't fit to be an angel."

...

Here it is people the first chapter please leave a review and tell me how it is xDD


End file.
